


"Jeez saltzman, you missed me already "

by Wolfie_06



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Mush, Hopes back, josies happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-07 18:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfie_06/pseuds/Wolfie_06
Summary: Hope's back and everyone remembers her





	"Jeez saltzman, you missed me already "

Hope's POV 

Idk how I did it but I'm out of Malivore, I need to get home , home to josie 

I changed into my wolf form , after a long time, it felt good , I ran and ran until I came near the mystic falls welcome board , It was early in the morning 

I didnt have my clothes so I had to go into the school as a wolf , I knew a secret passage way into the school which I used because no one needed to see my wolf and Dr saltzman was okay about me using the passage when I needed it , I slowly tredded into my room 

I change to see everything in its place , all the books and the paintings, I quickly grab my clothes , I wore my black tights and white t shirt, how it felt good to were different clothes, I carefully went down to make sure nobody saw me ,I wanted josie to see me first 

As I walk around the school , I see shes not there , i walk out of the school near the lake and on the deck i see josie crying, I stand near a tree making sure I'm hidden and i see Dr saltzman telling her it's ok and she did well today 

Josie's POV 

Almost finishing my training with my dad he said to that it was Hope's favourite move , I fought for a minute but broke down crying, I miss hope soo much and shes a classic Mikaelson, sacrificing herself for others 

My dad tells me it's ok and that we had a good session, he told me I had to get to class , but I told him I would be here a few minutes because this was my favorite place to come with hope , hes says it's fine and starts walking back to school 

Hope's POV 

I stay hidden so Alaric cant see me , I see him walking back to I go hide near josie , I stepped on a leaf but it's quite, I walk towards josie , I can hear her muttering something so I tune in " I miss you hope , why did you leave, your annoying Mikaleson smirk and you bad jokes I miss it all, you were not the villain in my story you were the hero , the tribridthat saved me on my birthday . Come back to me " at that moment i realize Shes the one 

"Already missing me saltzman " I ask her adding my classic Mikaelson smirk 

Josie's POV 

I hear a voice , its Hope's , it has to be , I tun around hoping it's her, I close my eye not to get disappointed "jeez saltzman open your eyes" , I'm sure its hope 

I open my eyes to see her , Hope Mikaleson, the tribrid , daughter of the Great Evil , I cant belive shes here , hope is here , wait did she see me crying , she has a classic Mikaelson smirk on her lips 

Hope's POV 

I bend down to josie , and I kiss her , how much I missed her , I vowed to myself I would leave her ever 

"I need to ask you something " I tell her she nods, I wonder if it she thinks this is real or fake " josie saltzman will you be my Always and forever" she gasps and I'm scared 

Josie's POV 

She asked me the most sacred thing to her , the famous Mikaleson saying , "yes Hope yes , I missed you so much " I tell her noticing how her mood was changed "let's go Mikaleson , I'm not letting you out of my sight" I tell her and she smirks at me "oh really" she asks me " yea " I tell her rolling my eyes 

As we walk back to school , I knew that this will last forever, knowing that I was in love with the person who everyone was scared of , but to me she was perfect...


End file.
